Wspomnienia Ameryki
by Rinoa Faustus
Summary: Alfred ucieka przed kryzysem. Nie pomagają mu w tym nachodzące go wspomnienia. Cała jego historia przelatuje mu przed oczami, a on potrafi jedynie schronić się w zapomnianej chatce na granicy dawnego Dzikiego Zachodu.
1. Mówią, że ucieczka nie jest rozwiązaniem

**Rozdział 1**

– Mówią, że ucieczka nie jest rozwiązaniem –

Ameryka to nie tylko stosy hamburgerów w towarzystwie coli czy zaniżone do granic możliwości IQ. To także Statua Wolności, symbol odzyskanej niepodległości. Cywilizacja, która rozwija się najszybciej na świecie włączając Japonię, Rosję czy Chiny. Miliardy obywateli, władających językiem, który stał się powszechną formą komunikacji. Pięćdziesiąt różnych stanów, z których każdy posiada swoją odrębną historię, charakterystykę i kulturę. Światowa potęga, przewyższająca samą Rosję. Stały wyznacznik bierności, lekkości życia, beztroski, a zarazem wysokich ambicji, ciężkiej pracy i zdobywania szczytów swych możliwości.

Ameryka to _on_. Wysoki chłopak o zmierzwionych blond włosach, gotów w każdej chwili ratować świat. Przyjacielski, otwarty na innych, cieszący się z każdej zawartej znajomości. Radujący się jak młody naiwny pasiak, któremu miły ktoś darował dużą kość. Młodzieniec wygłaszający niemądre monologi, opiewające postać przewspaniałego hamburgera. Zabawny, niekiedy wścibski, zawadiacki, niejednokrotnie utożsamiający się z bohaterami rodem z kolorowych komiksów. Wieczny student, którego największym problemem jest wstać z łóżka przed południem. Ot, Alfred F. Jones, personifikacja Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki.

Chłopak, który w wolnych chwilach marzy o dzikich preriach.

Chłopiec, który obiecywał bratu dozgonną miłość i obronę przed wszelkim złem.

Chłopiec wychowywany na bajecznych opowieściach Anglii o morskich wilkach, zwanych piratami.

Chłopak, który pamięta czasy szeryfów, rabusiów, kowbojów i samotnych jeźdźców, strzelających szybciej od własnego cienia.

Chłopak, który podczas II Wojny Światowej zrównał z ziemią dwa miasta Japonii. Wydawszy pojedynczy rozkaz czekał, aż kraj kwitnącej wiśni przestanie istnieć…

Chłopak, który w jednym momencie z niewinnego młodzieńca, stał się wyrafinowanym mordercą.

Chłopak, który na dzień dzisiejszy zasila niekrótką listę osób zaginionych…

* * *

><p>Słońce chyli się powoli ku ziemi, zachodząc majestatycznie pośród błękitnego, bezchmurnego nieba. Wielka pomarańczowa kula mimo późnej pory zionie ciepłem, rozsyłając wokół czerwone promienie. Wiatr z wolna przybiera na sile, by niespodziewanie zniknąć gdzieś wśród monotonnego krajobrazu skalistych mas. W takich chwilach myśli, że w tym konkretnym miejscu, Słońce zaczyna zachodzić wcześniej, ale czyni to tak powolnie, by każdy miał okazję nacieszyć oczy tym pięknym misterium. Jak był mały nie potrafił pojąć, że wielka kula przed nim nie zapada się w ziemię, lecz tylko znika za horyzontem, by pojawić się wkrótce po drugiej stronie świata. Wtedy, sięgając swojemu opiekunowi zaledwie do kolana, machał energicznie dłonią i wołał „pa, pa" za czerwonym okręgiem. Teraz, stojąc przed gankiem, nie żegna się jak dawniej ze Słońcem, tylko z przyjacielskim uśmiechem życzy mu udanej nocy.<p>

Blondyn wzdycha cicho, rozkoszując się powolną wędrówką pomarańczowej kuli na nieboskłonie. Przymyka powieki, nabierając powietrza. Czuje zapach suchych traw, rosnących gdzieś daleko, za skałami; w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób potrafi rozróżnić aromat pisaku, podobnego kolorem do ciemnej skórki pomarańczy; chłonie zapach swojego własnego skrawka Dzikiego Zachodu, ostatnią pozostałość po czasach, gdy dzierżył w dziecięcych dłoniach przetarty rewolwer. Otwiera ospale oczy, taksując dokładnie znajome fragmenty krajobrazu – skały, skały i jeszcze więcej skał. _Piękno_ w najsurowszej postaci.

Po chwili porzuca obserwacje, kierując nieprzeniknione spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek na stary, nadgryziony zębem czasu, pokrowiec. Nadal można wynaleźć na nieciekawej powierzchni, drobny ewenement w postaci startego zarysu gwiazdy szeryfa. Materiał jest miejscami przetarty, wypłowiały i poharatany, niczym drobne pasma confetti. Skądinąd nadal dumnie pełni swoją niebagatelną funkcję, latami służąc za miejsce ostoi największej tajemnicy Ameryki.

Blondyn powoli, niemal machinalnie chwyta brzeg pokrowca. Jest taki jakim go zapamiętał – szorstki, prawie drażniący w dotyku, o charakterystycznej sztywności nabytej z biegiem lat. Odrzuca go daleko za siebie, odsłaniając stary, poczciwy instrument. Wita go jak dobrego przyjaciela, druha i towarzysza niedoli – ze szczerym uśmiechem i tlącą się gdzieś pośród smutnego błękitu tęczówek, radością. Prawdziwą, szczenięcą radością chłopaka, który ujrzał dawno obiecaną kość.

- Dawno żeśmy się nie wiedzieli, sheriff!* - woła, przysiadając na schodach ganku. Drewniane deski jęczą męczeńsko, ale potulnie znoszą ciężar chłopaka. Blondyn układa instrument między ramionami i wszystko w jednym momencie zamiera. Wiatr milknie, Słońce na kilka ulotnych sekund zaprzestaje odwiecznej wędrówki. Całą oazą amerykańskiego spokoju włada wyczekująca cisza.

Długie, zwinne palce lekko trącają struny gitary, z początku wydobywając proste tony. Na twarzy chłopaka wykwita lekkie rozdrażnienie, gdy jego nieomylne uszy wyłapują fałszywość dźwięków. Ostrożnie, niemal z nabożną czcią, dłoń ponownie przebiega po strunach, bez konkretnego celu przygrywając znaną melodię z czasów dzieciństwa. Dawna kołysanka szepta coś bezgłośnie niczym niebiański anioł, kusi obietnicą przyjemności i zapomnienia. Zaraz wytarte w pamięci chwyty odżywają, palce nabierają pewności. Krajobraz faluje, wiatr lekko pieści niesforne złociste kosmyki, ale właściciel już nie czuje miłego podmuchu. Mimo, że utwór przesącza fałszywość, blondyn kontynuuję grę, a szpony wspomnień zwolna zaciskają się na jego sercu.

* * *

><p>- Alfredzie Kirkland, pora spać.<p>

Głos brzmi znajomo, choć dystyngowanie i zimno. Z silnym brytyjskim akcentem, łagodnie rozkazuje, nie zmusza – jedynie drogą zwykłej perswazji wysyła sugestię, proponuje. Choć ignorowanie polecenia jest kuszące i zapowiada kontynuację zabawy, mały chłopczyk posłusznie wskakuje pod kołdrę. W ramach niezadowolenia chyżo umyka w głąb posłania, kryjąc się pośród połaci pierzyny.

Chłopiec wie, że oczy w intensywnym odcieniu zieleni, nieco łagodnieją. Opiekun przysiada na krawędzi łóżka, bo malec czuje jak materac lekko się zapada. Ciężka dłoń osowiale wodzi po powierzchni kołdry, a Alfred cierpliwie czeka, aż dosięgnie jego drobną sylwetkę. Gdy to następuje, szybko zmienia lokalizacje, próbując wciągnąć opiekuna we wspólną grę. Ich własną improwizację berka, zwykle kończącą się rozkopaniem całego łóżka i cichymi śmiechami.

- Alfred, to nie jest czas ani miejsce na podobne rozrywki.

Głos ma w sobie coś intrygującego, jakiś tajemniczy element, który przyciąga chłopca jak magnes. Może to przez brytyjski akcent, ten charakterystyczny sposób wysławiania się powoduje, że malec go tak uwielbia. Jego głos jest czysty, niespecjalnie aksamitny, ale niewątpliwie… _piękny_. A malec ukochał sobie rzeczy zasługujące na miano pięknych. Dlatego nie lubi, gdy opiekun milczy jak zaklęty czy tylko patrzy bez słowa – bo to zwiastuje kłopoty. Lub najazd Hiszpanów. Czy też Francuzów. Czasem i jedno i drugie.

- Obiecałeś mi coś. – spod warstwy pierzyny wychyla się nieco zagniewana twarzyczka. Niebieskie oczy wpatrują się w dumną postać Brytyjczyka, widzą wesołe zielone tęczówki i iskrzą się lekko. Pełne dziecięcej determinacji spojrzenie zatrzymuje opiekuna przy posłaniu. Mężczyzna przechyla głowę tak, że kilka ciemnozłotych pasmach przysłania jego zmarszczone w wyrazie kontemplacji, brwi. Widocznie nie pojmuje słów podopiecznego. – Obiecałeś.

Anglia wzdycha głośno, wygodniej moszcząc się na łóżku chłopca. Materac faluje lekko, a malec nieufnie ciągnie za pościel, niepewny czy osiągnął swój pierwotny cel. Wychyla się odważniej spod pościeli, podejrzliwie łypiąc na Brytyjczyka. W niebieskich ślepiach czai się podejrzliwość, ale zwolna wypiera ją radość zwycięstwa. Czym prędzej porzuca swą kryjówkę i skacze po całym łóżku, prezentując wesołość w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.

- Jakim cudem tak prozaiczna i trywialna czynność, jak opowiadanie bajek, wprawia cię w taką euforię? – sapie zirytowany Anglia i profilaktycznie zerka w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. Malec z satysfakcją wymalowaną na twarzy, ładuje się opiekunowi na kolana w akompaniamencie cichych chichotów. Z wielkim uśmiechem chwyta wszędobylskimi łapkami szal Brytyjczyka. – To nie służy do zabawy. – zauważa Anglia, nie podejmując żadnych starań by pozbawić chłopca przedmiotu zainteresowania.

- Nie? – malec jest niebotycznie zdziwiony. W jego mniemaniu jedwabna apaszka to idealny kandydat na zabawkę. – To dlaczego to nosisz?

Brytyjczyk bierze podopiecznego na ręce, wyplatając z małych palców jedwabisty materiał ozdobnego szalu. Układa blondyna na łóżku. i skrupulatnie przykrywa kołdrą, opiekuńczo otulając drobne ciało. Malec patrzy ciekawsko jak mężczyzna przyciska palec do ust, w geście zastanowienia. Taksuje sylwetkę Anglii, jak zawsze zachwycony wytwornością, bijącą odeń dumą i elegancją opiekuna. W chwili gdy ten go podniósł, miał okazję musnąć dłońmi delikatny materiał jego kamizelki – i teraz oficjalnie odnotowuje w pamięci miękkość stroju, na zawsze określając go _pięknym_.

- Działo się to dawno, kiedy świat był stary, a rzeczywistość przechodziła senne mary. Chciałbyś wiedzieć mały, skąd się wzięły święta? Tego i najstarszy pirat nie pamięta…*

- I co było dalej?

Błękit tęczówek lśni zainteresowaniem, łaknie nowych przygód, bajecznych opowieści i dalszych słów wymawianych przez ten cudownie piękny, brytyjski głos. Dłonie nerwowo wpychają się w kołdrę, niecierpliwiąc przerwą w bajce. Nóżki podrygują lekko, co rusz wzburzając pościel i upodabniając ją do morskich fal. Cała sylwetka Ameryki pochyla się w przód, chłonie postać Anglii.

- A cóżby miało być? – odpowiada pytaniem opiekun, i Alfred niemal widzi jak ten uśmiecha się zza filiżanki z herbatą. Porcelana połyskuje w wątłym świetle świecy, podobnie jak zielony, ozdobny szmaragd nawleczony na brytyjski szal.

- Musi się pojawić Hero! On uratuje zbója!

Anglia krztusi się herbatą, wyraźnie zaskoczony stanowczą wypowiedzią blondyna. Ostawia niepewnie filiżankę na spodek i zerka na chłopca soczyście zielonymi oczyma. Malec uśmiecha się szerzej na tę oznakę wzmożonego zainteresowania i delektuje się żywym pięknem przed nim. Zapisuje w pamięci idealną twarz, niespotykane tęczówki, wyprostowaną sylwetkę i błąkający się na wargach opiekuna sarkastyczny uśmieszek. Uosobienie dżentelmena i zarazem bezczelnej arogancji.

- Kogóż tytułujesz 'zbójem', Alfredzie? Bodajby nie zacnego pirata… - usta Brytyjczyka rozciąga półuśmiech. To tak rzadki widok w ostatnich czasach, że blondyn przez chwilę potrafi go tylko obserwować.

- Ale właśnie jego! – stwierdza z przekonaniem podopieczny, chłonąc z ciekawością reakcję mężczyzny. Wargi Anglii unoszą się wyżej, zyskując miano prawdziwego uśmiechu. Zważając na londyńskie standardy, malec wie, że to wszystko czego może oczekiwać. Acz, to mu w całkowitości wystarcza…

Palce niespodziewanie kończą swą wędrówkę po okowach strun, blondyn ucieka dłonią, zbyt zlękniony by kontynuować przygrywkę. Cofa ramię, patrząc bez namysłu w niebo. Słońce wysyła doń ostatni ciepły promień i znika pośród połaci pustynnego piachu, ulegając tymczasowej władzy bezwzględnej Nocy. Wiatr mierzwi mu włosy, niczym przyjacielski, nieco złośliwy, ale pocieszny druh. Skołatane serce bije szybciej, niepewne, czy aby wszystkie wspomnienia odchodzą wraz z echem melodii.

Zapomniana kołysanka cicho miota się po bezdrożach amerykańskiej oazy, nienachlanie wślizgując do małej drewnianej chatki. Wraz za nią domek blondyna nachodzą inne skrywane sekrety, przed którymi od dawna w popłochu ucieka.

A wszyscy mu mówili, że ucieczka nie jest rozwiązaniem…

* * *

><p>*z ang. 'szeryf', tu: 'szeryfie'<p>

*prolog zasięgnięty z filmu 'Miasteczko Halloween' (angielska wersja: 'Nightmare before Christmas'). Lekko zmieniony na potrzeby opowiadania, ale to nadal zapożyczenie

N/A: Oto pierwszy rozdział, zapoczątkowujący opowiadanie o wspomnieniach Ameryki. Zaczniemy od dzieciństwa, a zakończymy na współczesności (niektóre wydarzenia zostaną pominięte). Pojawi się yaoi, stąd raiting M – nie kierujcie się pairingiem UK/US, bo słowo, że to nie oni będą tu władać fabułą. Pojawi się Francja, Włochy, Kanada (niech się jakiś delikwent zapyta 'kto', a normalnie nie ręczę za siebie…), Japonia, Rosja i wiele innych bohaterów drugoplanowych/epizodycznych. Serdecznie zapraszam!

UWAGA: Jestem oburzona faktem, że większość osób uosabia Amerykę z idiotą, którego IQ ledwo przewyższa 0, dlatego postanowiłam nagiąć powyższy stereotyp. Co prawda nie będzie elokwencją czy erudycją przewyższał Anglii, ale nie pozwolę mu zaniżać inteligencji pozostałych bohaterów. Rosja również nie okaże się bezwzględnym psychopatą – co prawda w tej roli mu niewątpliwie do twarzy, ale obsadziłam w niej kogoś innego.


	2. Pierwsze wrażenie zawsze najważniejsze

**Rozdział 2**

– Pierwsze wrażenie zawsze najważniejsze –

Stoi oparty o ogrodzenie ganku, obserwuje jak ciemności osowiale rozprasza nieśmiała łuna poranka. Ze splecionymi ramionami wiernie trwa przed małą, osobliwą chatką. Nie odzywa się słowem, jedynie śledzi obojętnymi niebieskimi oczyma przewidywalną walkę Nocy z Dniem. Czuje nieprzyjemny chłód, bo zwykła luźna, rozpinana koszula i stara skórzana kamizelka nie nadają się do tak wczesnych wizytacji. Dżinsowe przetarte spodnie i kowbojskie buty do łydki, również nie sprawują się należycie – zimno przenika jego kości, choć ten nawet nie drgnie. Wie, że podobny strój nigdy nie zawiódłby go gdyby ruszał na konną przejażdżkę. Ale bezruch przyciąga wszędobylski chłód, szczególnie o tej porze.

- Na drugi raz bierzemy szalik Rosji, sheriff. – mówi po chwili blondyn, zerkając z nieodgadnioną miną na pokrowiec z ukochaną gitarą. Za horyzontem, na tle granatowego nieboskłonu odcinają się pierwsze promienie słońca, podobne do jasnej aury. Chłopak mruży oczy, przekręcając głowę. Widzi rozmazaną promienną otoczkę nad ciemnymi kształtami skał i uśmiecha się lekko. – _**Ten **_widok przebija wszystko. A Artie mówi, że to wschodzące słońce nad oceanem jest warte wszelkiego trudu! Th! Angielskie ograniczenia!

Chłopak przymyka oczy, wdychając zapach poranka. Któżby pomyślał, że może tak wcześnie wstać z własnej woli? Z pewnością nie on.

Chatka nie zalicza się do grona pięciogwiazdkowych hoteli o licznej służbie. Nie spełnia wymogów przeciętnego bywalca Wielkich Amerykańskich Miast – brakuje jej świateł nigdy niezasypiającego Los Angeles, hałasu niepodzielnie skazanego na sukces Nowego Yorku czy oficjalności i przestrzeni Białego Domu. Co prawda ma własną miniaturkę Statuy Wolności, która służy głównie za ekstrawagancką lampkę. Na suficie wisi wypłowiała flaga Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, aby chłopak nie zapomniał gdzie winno być jego serce w chwilach rozłąki. Kuchnia jest stara; pamięta czasy kowbojów i pięknych dam w drogich sukniach. Salon zamieszkują rzesze myszy, pająków, karaluchów i znajomy, wścibski kurz. W kącie stoi przeżarty przez korniki wieszak z mundurem pamiętnej wojny niepodległościowej Ameryki. Ze ściany smętnie zwisa jasnobrązowy kapelusz, pozostałość z Dzikiego Zachodu. Hol już dawno zapomniał jak wygląda szczotka i nic nie wskazuje na to, by mu ten fakt specjalnie doskwierał. Okna są brudne od wieków, dywany nigdy nie trzepane, a kominek używany jako miła dla oka półka na różnorakie drobne pamiątki.

Sam nie wie dlaczego tak kocha tą osobliwą oazę. Nie wszystko jest tu _piękne_; rzeczy są stare, zaniedbane, podniszczone i zapomniane. Może z powodu zaklętej w przedmiotach historii? Może ze względu na schron jaki zapewnia? Może nie potrafi rozstać się z aspektami przeszłości jaką uosabia? Może lubi ją za to, że nikt nie ma o niej pojęcia? Za skrupulatne ukrywanie tysięcy tajemnic swojego właściciela? Może ceni ją za… _**to **_pamiętne spotkanie? Za… najwspanialszą noc w swoim życiu?

Wie, że wszystkie pytania mają jedną odpowiedź, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna.

Czasem lepiej milczeć i oszukiwać samego siebie.

_Mogę wieki udawać, że na wszystko chcę odpowiedzieć 'nie'._

* * *

><p>Pierwszy raz widzi <em><strong>go <strong>_właśnie tutaj – na dzikim pustkowiu.

Skąpany w żarze piach nabiera wyglądu dojrzałej skórki pomarańczy. Wiatr leniwieje do tego stopnia, że jego podmuchy są niemal niewyczuwalne. Słońce uparcie praży ziemię, zalewając ją hektolitrami upalnych promieni. Cień daje krótkie wytchnienie i złudną ochronę przed wysoką temperaturą. Rozliczne skały są zbyt podobne do siebie nawzajem, by niewprawione oko turysty wyłapało drobne różnice i nie oczerniało ich o monotonię. Suche trawy drapią ciekawskich przejezdnych po dłoniach, wzburzając gniew i niesmak. Orły krążą nad dyliżansem, wywołując grozę, powszechne przerażenie i obrzydzenie. _Nieznane jest uważane za straszne,_ zauważa chłopiec, nieruchomo trzymając cugle.

Wie z własnego doświadczenia, że konie tubylców są przyzwyczajone do upału w samo południe i zwykle kroczą beznamiętnie naprzód. Jednak kopytne arystokratów obeznane z klimatem śródziemnomorskim, niemo błagają o krople wody. Wolno brną przed siebie otumanione słońcem, niezdarnie ciągnąc drogocenne karoce. Blondyn prycha cicho, kręcąc głową. Francuskie rumaki mają w sobie elegancję i poruszają się na wybiegu niczym tancerze, lecz na Zachodzie, gdzie królują haniebne warunki, nijak nie przetrwają. Braknie im swoistego _piękna _kopytnych kompanów kowboi. Tej niezwykłej zdolności przystosowania się do nieludzkiej pogody i czerpania z tego korzyści.

- Sprawdźmy kogo przywiało, Burger. – szepcze młokos, trącając piętą bok konia. Jego wierzchowiec natychmiast rusza, zlewając się kolorytem z rdzawą barwą kamieni. Kopyta cicho szurają po piachu, nadając końskiemu stepowi monotonnego rytmu. Chłopiec z ciekowością staje w siodle, mrużąc niebieskie oczy. Widzi kilka dyliżansów, bogato zdobionych złotem i czerwienią, dwóch pojedynczych jeźdźców z przodu, dzierżących groźne pistolety i wysokiego blondyna, wprawnie obcującego z rumakiem. Sylwetka wydaje się chłopcu aż nazbyt znajoma. – Co Anglia tu robi? Mówił, że będzie cały dzień w mieście!

Ameryka spogląda na swojego wierzchowca zdezorientowany, jakby oczekiwał, że zwierzak wszystko mu wyjaśni. Po chwili wzrusza ramionami, puszczając pytania w niepamięć.

- Zróbmy im niespodziankę, Burger! – chłopiec jednym ruchem zmusza konia do podjęcia cwału. Kłusem przemierzają równinne piaski, błyskawicznie dopadając ostatni dyliżans pochodu. Nie zmieniając tempa, nie odrywając rozognionego wzroku od pleców swojego opiekuna, blondyn unosi się lekko w siodle. Chwyta mocniej cugle, sprawnie manewrując pomiędzy pojazdami.

Dopada Brytyjczyka w dziesięć minut od podjęcia pogodni. Zwalnia wierzchowca, dając mu odpocząć po wyczerpującym cwale, zadowolony ze swojego nie najgorszego czasu.

- Ile razy ci mówiłem, Alfredzie, że nie wypada tak traktować koni? Sforsujesz go jedynie, bez żadnych korzyści. – mówi na powitanie Anglia, zielonymi oczami wodząc po horyzoncie. Chłopiec uśmiecha się szeroko i szarpnięciem cugli zmusza rumaka do zablokowania karawanie drogi.

- Mnie też miło cię wiedzieć. Tak, strasznie tęskniłem. – chłopiec posyła opiekunowi zawadiacki półuśmiech. Palcem pyka w rondo swojego kapelusza, by zamiast zsuwać się na oczy, pozostał na czubku głowy. W słońcu lśni jego odznaka szeryfa wykonana przez najlepszego złotnika w zasłudze za złapanie dwóch przestępców. Wie, że zieleń tęczówek rozjaśnia błysk rozbawienia. – Z tego co pamiętam, mówiłeś, że będziesz dziś w mieście.

- Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć ze wszystkiego, nie uważasz, Alfredzie? – jedna z brwi Brytyjczyka wędruje w górę, nadając mu sarkastycznego grymasu. – I co to za bezczelna arogancja, jaką mnie uraczyłeś? Nie przypominam sobie, żebym na lekcjach dobrego wychowania zezwalał na podobne ekscesy.

- Ale przecież to ty mnie nie przywitałeś! Ja chciałem cię tylko zobaczyć! – krzyczy zdezorientowany chłopiec, wywołując tym samym oniemianie opiekuna. Zielone oczy patrzą wprost na niego, jakby niedowierzając słowom młokosa.

Ten moment jest najdziwniejszy. Obaj patrzą na siebie uważnie, każdy badając własną reakcję. Dla blondyna bezpośredniość wypowiedzi to rzecz naturalna, jak oddychanie czy jedzenie. Dla Brytyjczyka sens słów podopiecznego dociera po chwili, jakoby umysł usilnie blokował ich znacznie. Jeden wpatruje się w drugiego w milczeniu, obracając echo wcześniejszego zdania.

- _Mon Dieu_, czemu stoimy? To niewybaczalne! Gorąco tu! – aksamitny głos, który Ameryka za sam wydźwięk przypisuje do grona rzeczy _pięknych_, przecina ciszę. Błękitne i zielone oczy kierują się w stronę wysokiego Francuza, który zamaszyście otwierając drzwiczki dyliżansu, zaszczyca piach swoim ciężarem. Chłopiec jest zachwycony nieznajomym – jego wzburzonymi włosami, skrzącymi błękitnymi oczyma, jaśniejącymi niczym skrawek nieboskłonu. Jego strój go zadziwia – nie przypomina posępnych brytyjskich fraków czy ciemnych kamizelek. To mieszanina turkusowego płaszcza wyszywanego złotem, ozdobnego szalu, pończoch, wypolerowanych pantofli i trójgraniastego kapelusza. Słowem istna ekscentryczność dla młodego Ameryki.

- France, racz się zamknąć. Nie trzeba było wychodzić z dyliżansu. – warczy Anglia, momentalnie poważniejąc. Chłopak odrywa wzrok od nowego kompana i zerka na opiekuna, który przybrał maskę obojętności i ogólnego wywyższenia. _Typowe angielskie zachowanie_, stwierdza w myślach blondyn, z ciekawością patrząc na jegomościa w dziwnym stroju.

- Kim pan jest? – pyta, przekręcając głowę. Kapelusz zsuwa się lekko, wiec szybkim ruchem dłoni kieruje go na prawowite miejsce. – Ja jestem Alfred. Alfred Kirkland II. Albo junior, bo nie znam się na tym całym nazewnictwie… - Chłopiec wie, że Brytyjczyk rzuca mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie. Nim blondyn mógłby się odwdzięczyć pięknym za nadobne, nieznajomy staje tuż przed nim.

- _Mon cheri_, Je m'appelle Francis!* A ty to zapewne _États Unis_!* – Francuz wylewnie rzuca się na chłopca, przerażając w równym stopniu wierzchowca jak i jeźdźca. - _Grande-Bretagne_!* Nie wspominałeś, że on jest aż taki śliczny~

Alfred stara się uciec wzrokiem gdzieś w dal, płosząc się zbytnią uczuciowością kompana. Fakt, stanowi ciekawy ewenement na tle Brytyjskiego chłodu i oponowania, jednak… wydaje się nieco zbyt nachalny. Albo nieprzyzwyczajony do podobnej empatii chłopiec nie wie jak poprawnie zinterpretować owe zachowanie.

- Alfred nie jest _śliczny_, France. – Anglia mruży złowróżbnie oczy, co chłopcu kojarzy się z okresem wzmożonej aktywności Hiszpanów. A szczególnie jednego. – Trzymaj się odeń z daleka, francuski bourgeois*. Zachowaj chociaż pozory przyzwoitości.

Francuz chichocze cicho, jakby rozdrażnienie zielonookiego stanowiło dlań najlepszą rozrywkę.

- Eh, _Grande-Bretagne_. Czy naprawdę uważasz, że rzuciłby się na dziecko kierowany pociągiem seksualnym? – Francja uśmiecha się nieszczerze, teatralnie wznosząc dłonie w geście politowania. Brytyjczyk chce nadmienić, co myśli o słowach towarzysza, lecz chłopiec nie daje mu dojść do głosu. Marszczy brwi w wyrazie niedowierzania i przenosi spojrzenie zdezorientowanych niebieskich oczu na swojego opiekuna. Tysiące pytań kotłuje się w głowie Alfreda, ale decyduje się zadać jedno, które teraz uporczywie zakrząta mu myśli.

- England, co to jest „pociąg seksualny"?

Brytyjczyk przez chwilę wygląda na autentycznie oniemiałego. Moment angielskiej dezercji przerywa śmiech Francuza, tak głośny – choć jak zauważa Ameryka nieprzerwanie aksamitny – że roznosi się echem po całej równinie, odstraszając ptactwo. Zielonooki posyła Francisowi zdeklasowane spojrzenie, jednoznacznie mówiące, że „jeszcze się z nim policzy".

- Nic, co w aktualnym wieku winno zakrzątać twoje myśli, Alfred. – cedzi słowa Anglia, notorycznie rzucając rozbawionemu Francuzowi dyskretne sygnały ostrzegawcze.

Blondyn zamierza dopytywać się dalej; chce dociec cóż tak wpłynęło na gwałtowną zmianę nastroju opiekuna. Układa sobie w myślach stosowną formułę i już otwiera usta, by zadać zdradliwie pytanie Brytanii, gdy nagle ciszę przerywa ciche słowa, podobne szemraniu leśnego strumyczka.

- _Je me sens mal…_*- szepcze tajemnicza osóbka, lekko zeskakując ze schodków dyliżansu. Ameryka nie potrafi oderwać odeń wzroku, przekonany, że ujrzał legendarną wróżkę rodem z rozlicznych opowiadań Anglii. Gdy istotka obdarowuje go spojrzeniem, niemal przestaje oddychać. Zagadkowe fioletowe tęczówki gdzieniegdzie rozjaśnione jasnym blaskiem taksują go dyskretnie, zatrzymując się na jego twarzy.

_To prawdziwa wróżka_, myśli nerwowo blondyn, gorączkowo poszukując jakiegoś życzenia. O dziwo, jedyne jakie mu się nasuwa jest proste, nieskomplikowane i bezpośrednie – zbudowane jak jego dziecięcy sposób bycia. Wystarczy mu zwykłe „zostań". Patrząc na idealne stworzenie odziane w suknię z najdelikatniejszego jedwabiu barwy jasnego fioletu, wie, że oddałby wszystko, by co dzień móc podziwiać jej osobliwe _piękno_.

- Hey! – wykrzykuje bez zastanowienia, energicznie machając ręką do „wróżki". Istotka mruga kilkakrotnie i przekręca głowę, mrużąc powieki. Widocznie nie rozumie powitania młodego szeryfa. – Hey! Hey! Hey!

Fioletookie stworzonko, uosabiane przez Amerykę z bajeczną wróżką, kręci głową. Ucieka wzrokiem na pustynny piasek, co pogłębia nerwowość Ameryki. Przekonany, że nie mówi dostatecznie głośno i wyraźnie, smaga konia łydkami, by ten zbliżył się do zagadkowej persony.

- HEY! Heyheyhey! – tym razem chłopiec niemal krzyczy, uśmiechając się najszerzej jak tylko potrafi. „Wróżka" odskakuje przestraszona, dygocząc lekko. Długa suknia szeleści cicho, a tajemnicza istotka uczepia się drzwiczek dyliżansu, jakby chciała natychmiast wskoczyć do wnętrza karocy. Widząc przerażanie na twarzy istotki, Ameryka zamiera. Niezdarnie potrząsa dłonią w parodii pożegnania i mamrocząc ciche „przepraszam", mocno pociąga za cugle. Jego wierzchowiec błyskawicznie wyskakuje do przodu, pędząc cwałem, jakby goniło ich stado wygłodniałych kojotów.

_Ty… idioto!_

* * *

><p>- Dalej była już tylko samotna wędrówka. Nie wiem ileśmy z Burgerem podróżowali. Widzieliśmy naprzemiennie piach i skały, żadnej żywej duszy. Ni kropli wody, ni szczypty cienia. Tak trafiłem do chatki. – mówi, przysiadając na ganku. Słońce znalazło się w odpowiednim punkcie na nieboskłonie, tak, że czuło się przyjemne ciepło nawet będąc w zaciemnionym kącie. – Gdy tu dotarłem, była całkowicie pusta. Tylko piach leżał na podłodze.<p>

Chłopak zakłada dłonie za głowę, przymykając powieki i odcinając się na chwilę od rzeczywistości. Przez minutę znów jest małym zabłąkanym chłopcem z odznaką szeryfa, ze zmęczeniem na twarzy i kasztanowym wierzchowcem u boku, poszukującym swego własnego skrawka bezpiecznego azylu.

- Nie sądziłem, że dane mi będzie jeszcze kiedykolwiek _**go **_zobaczyć, wiesz, sheriff?

* * *

><p>*Je m'appelle Francis – z franc. 'Nazywam się Francis'<p>

*_États Unis_ – z franc. 'Stany Zjednoczone"

*_Grande-Bretagne_ – z franc. 'Wielka Brytania'

*bourgeois – z ang. 'burżuj', tu: 'burżuju'

*Je me sens mal– z franc. 'Źle się czuję'

N/A: zapowiadam od razu, że następne rozdziały będą dłuższe. Zresztą wkrótce sami się przekonacie.


	3. Shall we dance?

**Rozdział 3**

– Shall we dance? –

Ostrożnie pokręca gałką radia, usiłując wyłapać pośród szumu świadczącego o beznadziejnym zasięgu anteny, jakąś konkretną stację. Urządzenie popiskuje cichutko, niemal rozpadając się pod wpływem namolnego dotyku blondyna. Chłopak pomrukuje z dezaprobatą, gdy po raz kolejny słyszy tylko świsty i chrobotania, typowe dla urządzeń sprzed wojny. W końcu opada bezwładnie na ławę, układając antyk radiografii po swojej prawicy. Zaciska usta i wzdychając ciężko, kieruje wzrok na znajomą linię horyzontu. Charakterystyczny krajobraz rozluźnia go, ale niewystarczająco. Dziwne ukłucie w sercu przypomina, że wspomnienia mogą go najść w każdej chwili. A ostatnio mają to do siebie, że nawet nieproszone, wyganiane i niechciane, zjawiają się w całej swojej krasie.

Powód nagłej fascynacji radiem jest zdumiewająco prosty - wolał zająć się sprzątaniem, niźli przesiadywać samotnie na ganku i rozmawiać z gitarą. Niebyt pocieszony niedawnymi odwiedzinami wspomnień, postanowił zanurzyć się w odmętach niezbadanego morza rupieci na poddaszu. Przywitany przez grube warstwy kurzu, ochoczo zabrał się do stopniowego wprowadzania porządku. Znalazł owy zabytek wczesnej rewolucji w kufrze na strychu i oficjalnie obwieścił, że uczyni wszystko, by posłuchać ulubionej stacji. Jednakże nawet Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki niemnogą nic uczynić wobec ogólnego braku zasięgu.

- Ładna pogoda, nie, sheriff? – błękitne tęczówki na ułamek sekundy zwracają się ku gitarze, jakby instrument mógł przytaknąć na słowa swojego właściciela. – Niebo jest takie… - oczy chłopaka wracają do śledzenie krajobrazu, a umysł próbuje znaleźć dostatecznie dobre określenie na bezchmurny nieboskłon. Niestety z miernym skutkiem. – …niebieskie.

Nawet w uszach blondyna wypowiedź nie jest zbytnio inteligentna. Wzdycha z rezygnacją nad własną głupotą, bezmyślnie uderzając dłonią w ławę. Cios typowego gracza elitarnej drużyny hokejowej, wymierzony pod wpływem impulsu, podrzuca stare radio. Ławka dygocze lekko, jak żywa, niewinna istotka niespodziewanie smagnięta batem. Nagle ciszę przerywają słabowite dźwięki muzyki klasycznej – coś pośredniego między Bachem a Vivaldim; jakby Mozart, Beethoven i Chopin połączyli siły i stworzyli coś płynnego, niemal delikatnego, a zarazem skocznego i tanecznego. Cóżby rzec więcej – zdumiewająco pięknego.

Blondyn wpatruje się oniemiały w niepozorne urządzenie trzeszczące męczeńsko, wiernie imitujące dźwięki klasycznego utworu. Przymyka niebieskie oczy i odcinając się od rzeczywistości pozwala by zawładnęła nim melodia. Jego ciało instynktownie reaguje rozluźnieniem, głowa przechyla się lekko, niesforne pasma blond włosów opadają na czoło. Kołysze się powoli, wpadając w rytm. Czuje jak pojedyncze kosmyki ocierają się o powieki, prawa noga automatycznie wystukuje powtarzające się tony i nawet wiatr dopasowuje swoje podmuchy do granej muzyki. Wie, że jeśli zaraz tego nie przerwie ponownie, wplącze się w sidła wspomnień, zanurzy się w nie głęboko i nie będzie walczyć.

Jednak, co nie budzi zdziwienia, ignoruje podszepty rozsądku, z uśmiechem wracając do czasów, gdy na eleganckich salonach władcy tańczyli do dźwięków tonów Mozarta… a on miał okazję powtórnie ujrzeć _piękną _wróżkę.

* * *

><p>Pierwszą maksymą brytyjskiej korony jest odpowiednie wejście. Najlepiej spóźnić się tak by, wszyscy się zebrali i mieli okazję podziwiać twoje spektakularne przekroczenie progu. Nie można przesadzić, bowiem przez skrajną niepunktualność można napotkać sobie biedy w postaci publicznej reprymendy od gospodarza. A tego układ nerwowy Brytyjczyka by nie zdzierżył. Zwłaszcza gdy domniemanym gospodarzem przyjęcia jest nie kto inny jak Francuz. Chociaż jakby był nim kto inny, zapewne również nie ścierpiałby upokorzenia.<p>

Dlatego właśnie wkraczają do sali i wszystkie spojrzenia pomykają w ich stronę, tak jak wcześniej przewidywał Anglia. Spóźnieni, ale widocznie wyczekiwani, zachowują charakterystyczną swobodę i zawadiackość. Chłopiec obdarowuje tłum promiennym uśmiechem, podbijając serca kilkudziesięciu zgorzkniały panien i zarozumiałych władców. Wymienia z opiekunem zadowolone spojrzenia i dyskretne regułki jak przetrwać z gronie sławetnych możnych Europy. Szybkie przypomnienie, by zważać na każdą młodą damę i udawać zainteresowanie, kończy się ukradkowym kiwnięciem głowy Ameryki. Zielone tęczówki błyskają dumą obserwując młodą latorośl, wyglądającą jak ukoronowanie dobrego wychowania, brytyjskiej etykiety i typowego dlań aroganckiego stylu bycia. Młokos prezentuje się znakomicie, o czym świadczą subtelne chichoty panien i aprobujące kiwnięcia uznania baronów. Klejnot brytyjskiej korony wśród licznych kolonii.

Chłopiec doskonale wie, że jest ubrany nad wyraz elegancko i gustownie, jak przystało na podopiecznego jednego z głównych imperiów Europy. Nie czuje się zbyt dobrze w dopasowanym fraku, bufiastej jedwabnej koszuli koloru świeżego mleka i długiej matowej zamszowej kamizelce, jednak nie narzeka. Fakt, że jego samopoczucie nie zyskuje w podobnych strojach, nie oznacza, że zamierza się źle bawić. W końcu przyjęcia u Pana Francisa są naprawdę miłe. Nie wspominając o doborowym towarzystwie!

- Powitajmy Arthura Kirklanda, Wielką Brytanię; _Grande-Bretagne_; The United Kingdom of Great Britain; wysłannika brytyjskiej korony wraz ze swoim podopiecznym, Alfredem Kirklandem II.

Tłum rozstępuje się nieco, by z wymaganym szacunkiem uhonorować pojawianie się ważnych gości. Choć Anglia parokrotnie powtarzał, by chłopiec wdawał się w krótką konwersację z każdym z towarzystwa, błękitne tęczówki od kilku sekund sondują tłum w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzyczek swoich rówieśników. Charakterystyczny loczek wyłania się naprzód i niepozornym gestem wskazuje na stół z przysmakami, by zaraz zniknąć pośród marszczonych sukien francuskich dam dworu. Alfred pędzi we wskazane miejsce, machając zirytowanemu Brytyjczykowi na pożegnanie.

- Romano*? Veneziano*? – nawołuje blondyn szeptem, profilaktycznie rozglądając się na boki. Nie zauważa żadnego ciekawskiego możnowładcy, który obserwowałby zaistniałą sytuację, więc poddając się słabości, zwinnie nurkuje pod zastawiony stół. – Italy?

- Siedź cicho, bo nas nakryją! – warczy jeden z braci, niewątpliwie nieco aspołeczny przedstawiciel Rzymu. Blondyn uśmiecha się lekko, ochoczo kiwając głową, niemal przytakując rówieśnikowi. Jest więcej niż pewny, że strój w jaki został przybrany Romano to jedyny powód dla którego kryją się przed elitarnym towarzystwem arystokratów. Wszędzie, jak wody szerokie a kontynenty dostępne dla podróżnych, znane są specyficzne upodobania Hiszpana co do wyglądu jego małego pasierba. Fakt, że młody Romano jest chłopcem nie oznacza, że nie nosi sukienek. To na hiszpańskich ziemiach wręcz wyklucza jego ewentualną przymiarkę do męskich ubiorów. – I spróbuj zasugerować, że to przez moją kieckę, a przemyję twoją wyszczerzoną gębą podłogę.

Alfred posyła rudowłosemu niewinny uśmiech, wzruszając ramionami. Doskonale wie, że jeszcze nadarzy się okazja by wytknąć Romano ekstrawagancki strój. Wcześnie czy później – cóż to za różnica? I tak się grzecznie pokłócą.

- Co robimy? Bo zakładam, że mimo wszystko, główną atrakcją nie będzie froterowanie mną parkietu… Anglia mówi, że do tego zajęcia najlepsi są Hiszpanie. – mówi Alfred, odliczając w myślach sekundy do wybuchu złości Romano. Słyszy charakterystyczny syk i widzi parę rozjarzonych ślepi gotowych samym spojrzeniem pozbawić życia połowę ludzkiej populacji. Ze szczególnym naciskiem na _amerykańską _część populacji. Wcielenie włoskiego bazyliszka.

- Zginiesz w pomidorowym sosie, kowboju od sześciu boleści! – Włochy Południowe wstaje niespodziewanie, a wraz z nim unosi się również stół. Blondyn śmieje się głośno, a rudowłosy nie zważając na mebel, rusza na niego, niczym taran w natarciu. Wszystkie francuskie przekąski lądują na podłodze, niektóre obryzgując ją różnokolorowymi sosami. W normalnych okolicznościach, gdyby blondynowi nie groziła śmierć z włoskich rączek, chłopiec z pewnością załamałby się takim marnotrawieniem dobrego jedzonka. Aczkolwiek aktualnie jego priorytetem jest dalsze egzystowanie.

Ameryka uskakuje na zewnątrz, z dala od śmiercionośnego wzroku Rzymu, choć naraz jego drogę ucieczki zagradza znajoma postać. Wpada na jegomościa, lądując prosto w jego ramionach. Ma okazję wdychać przyjemny zapach róż i czegoś, co sami Francuzi nawykli nazywać „eliksirem samego Amora". Nosem trąca jedwabny szal, przesiąknięty aromatem croissanta, słodkiego wytrawnego wina i samego Francisa. Dłonie lekko zaciska na miękkim płaszczu mężczyzny, by utrzymać przynajmniej pozory równowagi. Czując jak oddech Francuza łagodnie otula jego kark, drga niespokojnie. Szybko umyka spod nazbyt opiekuńczych objęć Francji, wyuczonym ruchem, pełnym elegancji i stanowczości poprawiając swój idealny strój.

- Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem pana. – chłopiec mamrocze odruchowo, dłonią przeczesując pasma blond włosów. Z przyzwyczajenia chce chwycić za kowbojski kapelusz, ale w porę przypomina sobie, że swoje ulubiona nakrycie głowy pozostawił w domu. Błękitnymi oczyma spogląda na Francisa, który uważnie taksuje jego postać, uśmiechając się przy tym powolnie. Jak zadowolony kociak, który bawi się ulubioną zabawką.

- _États Unis_, nie bądź taki formalny. Wystarczy samo Francja. Jesteśmy rodziną, nie tytułuj mnie per 'pan'. – zauważa Francus, niby przypadkiem przeczesując chłopcu czuprynę. Dotyk jest pod wieloma względami przyjemny, niemal bezpieczny i Ameryka kwituje go miłym uśmiechem.

- Jasne, Francjo.

- Od razu lepiej~ Powiedz mi, _mon cheri_, zająłbyś się moją córeczką? – Francis przechyla głowę na prawo, a Ameryka czuje nagłą potrzebę dotknięcia jego włosów. Wydają się zbyt idealne, by były prawdziwe. Może są takie za sprawką jakiś tajemniczych zaklęć? Arthur będzie wiedział. – To również twoja siostra, kochany. – mówi dźwięcznym głosem mężczyzna z każdym słowem pochylając się nieco ku blondynowi. Gdy błękit oczu chłopca spotyka niebieskie tęczówki rozmówcy, Francis uśmiecha się wolno. Nie wiadomo skąd wynajduję czerwoną różę i pociągając delikatnie płatkiem kwiatu po policzku blondyna, prostuje się swobodnie. – Mogę na ciebie liczyć, _mon cheri_?

Ameryka wzrusza ramionami, niemo wyrażając zgodę. Prawdopodobnie teraz zgodziłby się na wszystko. Zostaje nagrodzony pojedynczym mrugnięciem Francuza i zaraz ten znika, rozpływając się pośród roześmianego tłumu. Jego miejsce zajmuje olśniewająca istotka, którą chłopiec odruchowo tytułował od pierwszego spotkania 'wróżką'. Jego serce natychmiast zamiera, a oczy upodabniają się do dwóch spodków.

„Wróżka" wygląda _pięknie_. Choć, nie. To określenie definitywnie nie oddaje jej pełnego uroku. Istotka przybrana w suknię delikatniejszą od porannej mgiełki, o odcieniu jasnego fioletu patrzy nań uważnie, marszcząc brwi. Ameryka nie potrafi zwerbalizować swoich myśli, skupiony na obserwacji najpiękniejszego stworzenia, jakiego przyszło mu oglądać. Długie włosy, podobne barwie falującym polom pszenicy, przypominają aureolę. Wąskie usta wydają się stworzone do delikatnych uśmiechów i długich pocałunków, choć Ameryka sam nie wie, skąd pojawiły się u niego podobne spekulacje. Dziwi go jego własna reakcja na obecność „wróżki", a zwłaszcza zachłanność z jaką próbuje zapamiętać każdy szczegół jej wyglądu. Nie umie orzec czy ładniej owej personie przed nim w sukni z falbankami czy marszczonej przyozdobionej ozdobną koronką. Niepodziewanie stwierdza, że w czymkolwiek „wróżka" by się pojawiła, ujmie jego serce swoim _pięknem_.

- Bonjour* - szepcze z francuskim akcentem istotka, dygając oficjalnie. Ucieka wzrokiem na dywan, onieśmielona namolnymi obserwacjami blondyna. _Nie gap się idioto, tylko zacznij rozmawiać!_

- Hey! – odpowiada chłopiec, nieco przewyższając dopuszczalną głośność powitania. Strofując się w myślach za zbytnią nadgorliwość i hałaśliwość, uśmiecha się szeroko. – I'm HERO! – każe on szczerze żałuje, że nie może kopnąć się teraz w tyłek. Czy naprawdę tak trudno wypowiedzieć proste 'nazywam się Alfred, miło mi'? Jak widać dla Amerykanów to niemalże niewykonalne.

- Je m'appelle Matthew, Canada. – „wróżka" uśmiecha się lekko. Jej oczy rozjaśnia nikły blask, nadający morzu fioletowych tęczówek radosnej nutki. Zupełnie jak zorza polarna zaklęta w osobliwych tęczówkach. Chłopiec zerka na istotkę uważnie, dłonią pukając w skroń. Czy tylko jemu się wydaje, czy Matthew to męskie imię?

- Jesteś… chłopcem? – pyta zdziwiony, nie ukrywając ciekawości. Nie dziwi go strój Matthew, bo przecie nieraz widywał w podobnych kreacjach swego przyjaciela i rówieśnika, Romano. Jednakże, jak nawykł powtarzać Anglia, pewności nigdy za wiele.

- Oui*. – mamrocze zirytowany Matthew, nerwowo wygładzając przód sukni. Czyni to niczym panienka o stażu światowej sławy baletnicy – łagodnie, płynnie i elegancko. Ten gest nie umyka uwadze Alfreda, który przybierając na twarz olśniewający półuśmiech, wyciąga doń otwartą dłoń, zapraszając do tańca. Kłania się przy tym szarmancko pochylając głowę, choć nie spuszcza rozbawionych błękitnych oczu z Matthew.

- Shall we dance? – pyta Ameryka, przechylając głowę. Widząc uroczy rumieniec na twarzy kompana, nie potrafi oprzeć się pokusie poszerzenia uśmiechu. – Please.

- Non*. – szepcze zawstydzony do granic możliwości Kanada. Alfred smutnieje, a w jego oczach wykwita nieme pytanie, upodabniając go do małego, zdezorientowanego szczeniaczka. Matthew przygląda się mu przez chwilę, zwalczając pierwotną chęć by pogłaskać chłopca na pocieszenie. Mając przed oczami ich ostatnie spotkanie, które nie dość, że przebiegało w chwili gdy bolała go głowa, to jeszcze błękitnooki uciekł nim doszło między nimi do konwersacji, czuje, że podobne ekscesy mogłyby zostać odczytane jako niewłaściwe. Kanada chrząka znacząco i opuszkami palców poprawia pasmo włosów, które uparcie drapie go w policzek. – To… wielce niestosowne, bracie.

- Ależ _braciszku_, czymże jest jeden niewinny taniec? – Ameryka sam jest zdziwiony swoją determinacją i nim Matthew zdąży mu odpowiedzieć, ciągnie go na parkiet, dziękując Anglii za nieznośne lekcje walca.

Nim którykolwiek z nich się orientuje, zaczynają tańczyć, ulegając łagodnej melodii włoskich skrzypiec. Wpatrzeni w siebie z początku zdają się być zawstydzeni, nieco speszeni, bojaźliwi. Błękitnooki szybko przełamuje dławiącą niezdarność, zaczyna prowadzić płynie, z wyczuciem o jakie nikt go nie podejrzewa. Suknia Kanady faluje wdzięcznie wraz z właścicielem, amerykańską kamizelkę rozwiewa gwałtowny obrót. Rytm przenika każdy ich ruch, scalając ich dusze w niezwykłym misterium. Stanowczy krok w przód, a w odpowiedzi uległy krok w tył; delikatny ukłon wykonany równocześnie; wspólne wirowanie pośród tłumu. Łagodny uśmiech Matthew wart co najmniej pół światu; wesoły błysk w błękitnych głębiach tęczówek Alfreda. Niepozorna para obracająca się na niewielkim okręgu, skupiona wyłącznie na sobie i muzyce, która łączy ich i rodzi coś… _pięknego_.

* * *

><p>Radio skrzypi męczeńsko przy ostatnich taktach, podobnie jak wspomnienia błękitnookiego umykające płochliwie w przeszłość. Końcowy dźwięk jest niczym przypomnienie, że do tańca nie powinno dojść, że wtenczas był to pierwszy poważny błąd, krok ku samo-destrukcji. Głośny zgrzyt informuje, że nadszedł kres dzisiejszej audycji, a na następną prawdopodobnie nie ma co w najbliższym czasie liczyć. Ciszę przerywa jedynie monotonny szum urządzenia, które tylko grzecznie czeka, aż łaskawy właściciel pozwoli mu zamilknąć na kolejne wieki.<p>

W końcu Alfred mechanicznie wyłącza radio, nieprzytomnie wpatrując się w horyzont. Nieprzerywanie obserwując odległą linię, swoją prywatną granicę spokojnej oazy, opiera się plecami o ścianę chatki. Wiatr łagodnie podwija kołnierz jego koszuli, jakby sprawdzając czy chłopak jest w stanie zainteresować się czymś innym niż odległe wspomnienia. Nie jest.

- Nie pamiętam do czego tańczyliśmy. Wszyscy mówili, że to był Vivaldi, wiesz sheriff?

* * *

><p>*Romano, Veneziano – inaczej Lovino i Felicjano. Z racji tego, że w Anglii swego czasu rządziło Imperium Rzymskie, poczułam, że powinnością Alfreda jest znajomość rzymskich odpowiedników imion braci Włoch. Przypominam wszystkim zapominalskim: Włochy Południowe – RomanoLovino; Włochy Północne – Veneziano/Felicjano.

* Bonjour – z franc. 'Dzień dobry' (tak, wiem podstawy, ale przypomnieć nie zaszkodzi ^^)

*Oui/Non – z franc. Tak/Nie

Sam tytuł 'Shall we dance?' to oczywiście znane pytanie – 'czy zatańczymy?'


	4. Bonne nuit, États Unis

**Rozdział 4**

– _Bonne nuit, États Unis_ –

Zasypanie nigdy nie przychodzi mu łatwo. Zwykle pod wieczór nachodzą go niezałatwione sprawy – tysiące rzeczy nagle przypomina o swoim istnieniu i wymaga jego natychmiastowej uwagi, dłuższego zainteresowania, usłużnej interwencji, a co za tym idzie _czasu_. Akurat gdy jest pora spania i każdy winien już dawno lec w ciepłym posłaniu, zanurzony w puchatej pierzynie, blondyn poddaje się rozmyślaniom nad błahostkami. Miast grzecznie wtulić się w troskliwe objęcia Morfeusza, Alfred niepokoi się namolnymi bzdurami. Zaspokaja pierwotne domysły odnośnie aktualnego stanu państwowych banków; stara się nie myśleć o sytuacji we własnym kraju, który zostawił pod władzą prezydenta; sprytnie omija ponure zawiłości polityki zagranicznej; ignoruje ochrypłe wołanie instynktu, który zakorzeniony gdzieś głęboko w podświadomości każe zwijać manatki i wracać do Białego Domu. Nie dopuszcza do siebie teraźniejszości i niedalekiej przyszłości, koncentrując się na wyłącznie na codzienności w swojej prywatnej oazie świętego spokoju. Wie, że to nie jest dobre rozwiązanie i prędzej czy później wyuczony system zacznie zawodzić. Ciemne chmury zbierają się nad starą chatką i tylko czekają na odpowiedni moment. Jednak dopóty powyższy schemat działa, nie zakrząta sobie głowy spekulacjami dotyczącymi jego ewentualnego powrotu. Na razie Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki doskonale raczą sobie bez niego.

Cóż za ironia – kraj pozbawiony swego ducha, lepiej funkcjonuje. Przynajmniej tak zakłada błękitnooki.

- Znowu nie jestem śpiący… - pomrukuje chłopak, zapadając się bezwładnie w posłanie. Sprężyny łóżka skrzypią nieznośnie, nadwrażliwie reagując na każdy najmniejszy ruch gospodarza. Błękitne tęczówki bez zainteresowania śledzą sypialnię, nie wyszczególniając w powierzchownych obserwacjach żadnego konkretnego przedmiotu. Dłużej zatrzymują się na znajomej fladze, powieszonej na suficie tuż nad posłaniem. Badają bez wyrazu jasne i ciemne paski, kontemplują obojętnie pięćdziesiąt identycznych gwiazd. W końcu ich uwagę przykuwa widok za oknem – ciemne niebo imitujące granatowoczarny materiał ponawlekany jaśniejącymi srebrzyście punkcikami - oddalonymi o miliardy kilometrów świetlnych. Wielka kula Księżyca połyskuje jasno, niczym wypłowiały, zalany mlekiem i czystym srebrem starszy brat Słońca.

Chłopak zachłannie obserwuje nocny firmament, kolejny raz przypisując go do listy rzeczy _pięknych_. Niezmiennie zachwyca go misterium Nocy, powszechnej ciemnicy, poprzecinanej siateczką nakładających się na siebie gwiazdozbiorów. Odruchowo porównuje niebo do Francisa, bo podobnie jak duch Francji - nigdy nie zasypia, choć rozsiewa wokół zaproszenie do snu. I jest zniewalająco _piękne_, choć nieznane i tajemnicze.

- Przydałby się teraz England ze swoimi zmyślnymi bajeczkami. Albo France, on mógłby… - chłopak milknie niespodziewanie, gwałtownie kręcąc głową. Blond włosy rozrzucają się na poduszce, tworząc jasną złocistą aureolę. – Nie. Nie myśl o tym. – warczy na swój umysł, który bezczelnie podsuwa jedno przeklęte wspomnienie. Przymyka kilkakrotnie oczy, nieudolnie próbując odegnać zamglone obrazy. Szybko odkrywa, że reaguje za późno – chciwe wspomnienia, które nie bez powodu opieczętował jako niewłaściwe, migają mu przed oczami, a wyobraźnia szybko tworzy z nich pokaz slajdów, który przeobraża się w krótki film, powtórkę z rozrywki.

Pokój rozmazuje się stopniowo, zastąpiony przez coraz to żywsze kolory. Ciszę wypełnia przytłumiona muzyka klasyczna, odpowiednia dla staroświeckich salonów. Sam chłopak czuje jak jego ciało wiotczeje, a umysł, niepomny na desperackie nawoływania rozsądku, otwiera przedeń podwoje niechcianych wspomnień z dzieciństwa…

* * *

><p>Dom Pana Francji wydaje się być niezmienny.<p>

Zarówno za dnia jak i w nocy tętni życiem – przez salony przelewa się roześmiany, niebagatelny tłumek gości, samej elity arystokratów. Kilkadziesiąt pięknych pań szemra cichutko materiałem kolorowych sukni, uwodzicielsko rozkładając fantazyjne wachlarze. Chłopiec pamięta jak zza półotwartych drzwi obserwuje wciąż rosnącą grupkę – do tamtej pory w całym swoim długim życiu nacji, nie widział podobnej ilości barw i postaci. Gdzieś migają soczyste pióra afrykańskiej fauny lotnej, w kącie czai się prążkowy lampart zredukowany do niespotykanego okrycia, podłogę przemierzają ozdobne buty, kiedyś będące niebezpiecznym gadzim pomiotem. Kilka miękkich lisich ogonów otula łabędzie szyje swoich właścicielek, białe futerko gronostajów doskonale komponuje się zestawione ze szmaragdową przepaską. Faktury sukien zmieniają się nieustannie, raz są marszczone, raz gładkie a kiedy indziej okryte delikatną woalką. Trudno spamiętać poszczególne fasony, nie mówiąc o różnorakich dodatkach. Blondyn nie wie od czego zależy kształt ubioru kobiety. Damy, które Francja gości na swoich włościach, są piękne, ale nie w sposób, który przypada chłopcu do gustu. Ot, ładne panny.

Teraz, gdy stoi cichutko pod drzwiami łakomie chłonąc widok francuskiego pojęcia bankietu, mając za towarzysza „wróżkę", nic nie może istotce odjąć tytułu _piękności_.

W rezydencji Francuza zawsze jest identyczna liczba służby. Nigdy więcej, nigdy mniej, jak swego czasu naliczył chłopiec. Wśród lokajów przeważają mężczyźni, młodzi choć doświadczeni w obcowaniu z najrozmaitszym towarzystwem. Pokojówki pojawiają się rzadko, ale przewijają się na korytarzach, poprawiają kwiaty w wazonach. Czasem jak ciche cienie krążą po holu, by zaraz zniknąć pośród ogólnego przepychu. Kanada, czy też jak notorycznie nazywał go chłopiec „wróżka", mówi, że kiedyś gościli włoskich malarzy i niemieckich żołnierzy, by drugiego dnia ugościć samego brytyjskiego króla.

- Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby tatuś był taki _mécontent* _jak wtedy. Chyba nie polubił angielskiej rodziny królewskiej. – szepcze Kanada, ostrożnie zerkając na różnobarwną masę gości. Jego fioletowe oczy ożywają, gdy wyodrębnia z licznej ferajny swego opiekuna.

Niebieskooki obserwuje towarzysza kątem oka, profilaktycznie udając, że jest nazbyt pogrążony w śledzeniu rozemocjonowanego tłumu, by odpowiednio zareagować na jego wcześniejsze słowa. Jak zawsze postać rówieśnika zapiera mu dech w piersiach. Ilekroć obdarza Kanadę choćby przelotnym spojrzeniem, zawsze ma ochotę go serdecznie uściskać. A czasem, lecz do tego nie przyznałby się póki nie uzyskałby przyzwolenia Brytyjczyka, chciał „wróżkę" pocałować. Tak w policzek, żeby się przekonać, że autentycznie istnieje i naprawdę czatuje teraz obok niego. Od ich drugiego spotkania coraz częściej potrzebuje się upewnić, że drobna piękna istotka wychowywana pod skrzydłami Francisa, nie stanowi dziwnego złudzenia optycznego. Zwykle lekkie otarcie wystarczało, taki niby przypadkowy dotyk, za który przepraszał z przyjacielskim uśmiechem radosnego idioty. Ale ostatnimi czasy bardzo chciał zrobić coś więcej.

_- __Ça va bien?* _– pyta nieśmiało Kanada znacząco wpatrując się w dłoń Ameryki, niesubtelnie zaciśniętej na jego ramieniu. Błękitne tęczówki przez ułamek sekundy badają morze filetowych oczu, by zaraz ich właściciel uprzytomniał sobie zaistniałą sytuację. Blondyn szybko umyka wzrokiem na własne palce, momentalnie zabierając rękę. Na jego twarzy wykwita znajomy uśmiech przyłapanego na dziwactwie wariata, który nijak nie potrafi wyjaśnić cóż takiego nieprzyzwoitego uczynił.

- Wszystko okey, brother. Serio. To taki… tik nerwowy! – wyjaśnia w skrócie blondyn, przyjmując inteligentną postawę znawcy medycznych problemów. Kanada obdarza go niedowierzającym spojrzeniem, ale nie komentuje niejasnego tłumaczenia. W duchu walczy z nieznanym mrowieniem po dotyku Alfreda.

- Skoro braciszek tak mówi… - fioletooki chrząka speszony, kierując wzrok na kolorowy tłum za drzwiami. Byleby jak najszybciej uciec od krępującego ekscesu!

Blondyn wzdycha bezgłośnie i nieufnie wkłada dłonie do kieszeni, przestrzegając je w myślach, że każdorazowe podjęcie jakichkolwiek działań bez wcześniejszej konsultacji z mózgiem, będzie surowo karane. Wie, że pomimo zakazów znowu wszystko się powtórzy. Nie ośmiela się ponownie zerknąć na rówieśnika, ale niepozornych ruch Mattie przykuwa jego uwagę. Czy wydaje się mu, że widzi jak piękna „wróżka" ostrożnie pociera palcami ramię, na którym wcześniej nieopatrznie zacisnął dłoń? Nie przysięga, że wzrok go nie myli, ale waha się dostatecznie długo by nabrać pewności, że to tylko złudzenie.

Dom Pana Francji nie zasypia. Bez wzglądu na stan gości, służby czy samej rezydencji, noce mimo, że różnią się od zwykłych dni, zwykle obfitują energią. Właściwie Paryż dopiero pod panowaniem Księżyca ujawnia wszystkie swoje atrakcje. Wśród ciemności firmament zdobi mozaika gwizd, przywołując nad kraj miłości aurę tajemniczości. Błękitnooki nieprzywykły do późnych wojaży czuje jak powieki zaczynają mu ciążyć, a dygający w tańcu tłum powoli nabiera jednolitego koloru. Wie, że braciszek może spokojnie obserwować gości do końca bankietu. Musi wytrzymać jak najdłużej i cieszyć się ulotną obecnością esencji kanadyjskiego _piękna_. Ta myśl dodaje mu szczypty przytomności, jednakże nie odsuwa miłego snu. Ostatecznie wybudza go zapach wybornego steku, wniesionego uroczyście przez małą defiladę lokalnych kucharzy.

- It smells so good! – mamrocze w głodowym amoku Ameryka, niepostrzeżenie wysuwając się z pomieszczenia. Drobna dłoń Kanady nie zatrzymuje go w miejscu na długo, sam właściciel zostaje skutecznie porwany do przodu przez silniejszego chłopca.

- Tam nie wolno! – szepcze rozgorączkowany Mattie, rozglądając się niespokojnie wkoło. Do tej pory nikt z obecnych nie zauważa dwóch małych nacji ubranych w zwiewne tuniki do spania. Jednak jeśli będą dalej lgnąć do najbliższego suto zastawionego stołu, niechybnie staną się główną atrakcją bankietu. – Braciszku, stój! Tata Francis powiedział, że mamy iść spać.

Kolejną niezmiennością we Francuskim lokum jest wykwintne jedzenie. Skądkolwiek byś nie pochodził, w jakiekolwiek miejscu byś nie dorastał, smakołyki z Paryża będziesz uważał za godne królewskiego podniebienia. Błękitnooki sukcesywnie chowany przez Brytyjczyka, z początku nie rozumiał waśni Francisa i Arthura dotyczących narodowych specjałów. Nie pojmował jak można delektować się jedzeniem, zwłaszcza gdy ma się przed sobą podejrzanie wyglądający twór angielskiego talentu kucharskiego. Zwykle powyższe specjały pachniały spalenizną, a niekiedy żyły swoim własnym życiem niepomne na zmasowany atak sztućców. Jednakże jego niewiedza skończyła się wraz z pierwszym kęsem francuskiego befsztyku – nie jadał do tej pory czegoś równie pysznego u angielskich kuchmistrzów. Wiedział, że to musiała być miłość.

- Nikt nas nie zauważy, brother! – fuka ochoczo błękitnooki, zacierając łapki na widok ogromu najsmaczniejszych francuskich dań. W tejże chwili, według nieśmiałych spostrzeżeń Kanady, braknie mu jedynie jasnego psiego ogonka, który machałby w prawo i lewo z prędkością światła. Niczym mały szczeniak blondyn jest gotów skoczyć na niewinną zastawę i nie zważając na publiczność, zacząć pałaszować smakołyki.

_- Avoir une cervelle de moineau…* -_ lamentuje wróżka, nie omieszkując trzepnąć towarzysza po głowie. Chłopak nieruchomieje pod wpływem niezgrabnego ciosu, bardziej zszokowany samoistnym uderzeniem niż jego faktyczną siłą. Odwraca się do brata powoli z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Ostentacyjnie podwija rękawy nocnej koszuli, parodiując złośliwe zbiry z zasłyszanych kowbojskich opowieści. Mruży lekko powieki, taksując niebieskimi oczyma drobną posturę niedoszłego przeciwnika.

Kanada drży zdezorientowany, poddając się bacznym obserwacją błękitnych tęczówek z wymuszonym spokojem. Jedyną oznaką zdradzającą jego wewnętrzy niepokój jest przygryziona warga, na której Ameryka zatrzymuje wzrok dłużej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

- Boisz się? – pyta bezpośrednio błękitnooki prostując się natychmiast. Przekręca głowę, a kilka niesfornych pasm złotych włosów przysłania mu pole widzenia. Odruchowo strząsa zbłąkane kosmyki palcem, a niektóre – te bardziej uparte – traktuje pojedynczymi podmuchami powietrza. Mattie patrzy na niego jak urzeczony, podziwiając nierówną walkę rozczochranej czupryny i jej właściciela. Po chwili wzdycha głośno i podchodzi doń z łagodnymi uśmiechem. Wolno wyciąga dłoń i nad wyraz ostrożnie i delikatnie porządkuje nieład na braterskiej głowie, nieświadomie potęgując nieporządek w amerykańskim sercu. – To znaczy, że się nie boisz, co nie?

Wróżka o łagodnym dotyku przewraca oczami, nie zaszczycając chłopca odpowiedzią. Ameryka usilnie kataloguje całą sytuację, przypisując ją do grona _najpiękniejszych _chwil w swoim młodym życiu. Zapamiętuje te szczupłe palce, które na moment wplotły się w jego włosy. Zapisuje w umyśle lekko nieobecny wzrok braciszka i uśmiech jaki majaczy na jego ustach. Chce zapamiętać tę chwilę jak najlepiej, by cieszyć się nią jak najdłużej i odtwarzać w nieskończoność nieśmiały dotyk.

- _Mon Dieu_! A cóż wy tu robicie, słodkie aniołki? – znajomy głos przywołuje chłopców do porządku i zmusza by przybrali na twarze wyraz szczerego zdumienia. Wysoki mężczyzna o rozwianych blond włosach niedbale związanych w kitkę, staje tuż przy nich, pochylając się niebezpiecznie. Jego niebieskie oczy rozjaśniają rozbawione iskierki, jakby przewidział obecność dwóch małych nacji na nocnym bankiecie. I, co gorsza, zaplanował każdą minutę „przypadkowego" spotkania.

Dom Pana Francji jest niezmiennie elegancki – podobnie jak jego właściciel. Ameryka nie może oderwać wzroku od wyszukanego stroju mężczyzny; idealnie dopasowanej długiej kamizelki, zdającej się niemo błagać o lekkie muśnięcie; półdługich lśniących butów, niby przeznaczonych do konnej jazdy, ale perfekcyjnie sprawujących się w roli przyzwoitego obuwia; jakby przewiązanej w pośpiechu apaszki, zwieńczonej złotym łańcuszkiem; luźnej koszuli, prędzej przywołującej na myśl wędrownego artystę, niźli szanownego arystokratę. Całościowo ubiór Francuza doskonale współgra z jego charakterem – symbolizuje jednocześnie elitarnego szlachcica jak i ulicznego poetę. Łączy w sobie wolność, beztroskę i bezmyślność, ale i patetyczność, dumę i waleczność. Dodatkowo skrywa istotę tajemnicy i sekretu, o sercu przewrotnym i nie zaznającym uczuć większych niż chwilowe zadurzenia miłosne. Tak jak ciemna Noc.

- Śmigajcie do łóżek. Już, już! _Un, deux, trois*_! – Francis wesoło popycha rodzeństwo do pokoju, pieczołowicie zamykając drzwi. Opiera się o ścianę, z uśmiechem śledząc jak chłopcy ślamazarnie ładują się na wspólnym posłaniu. Tknięty rodzicielskim poczuciem obowiązku doskakuje do nich szybko i czule otula kołdrą, poklepując każde po główce. - _Bonne nuit~_

Chłopiec wychyla się lekko spod kołdry, z nieopisaną ciekawością zerkając na mężczyznę. Francuz po kolei gasi wszystkie świece, póki pozostaje zaledwie jedna. Do tej pory blondyn nie sypiał w całkowitych ciemnościach, bowiem jego opiekun pilnował, by sypialnia zawsze była oświetlona choć pojedynczym płomykiem. Teraz błękitne oczy z nieopisaną grozą patrzą jak Francja zabiera ostatnie źródło światła ze sobą, życząc chłopcom na odchodnym kolorowych snów. A co będzie jak cienie wyślizgną się spod łóżka? Albo duch pirata wyjrzy złowieszczo zza biblioteczki?

- Tatusiu… - cichutki szmer przenika pomieszczenie, a Ameryka zerka na braciszka. Kanada leży wciśnięty w łóżko, mocno wczepiony palcami w puchatą kołdrę. Fioletowe oczy wlepia w uśmiechniętego mężczyznę, który chichocząc mruga do nich z końca sypialni. Alfred niemal czuje jak potwory niecierpliwie przewijają się po ścianach, gotowe skoczyć nań gdy zniknie płomyk świecy.

_- __Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas entendu.*_ – kłamie Francuz a jego usta rozciągają się w tajemniczym uśmiechu, na który widok Amerykę przechodzi dziwny dreszcz. Nie nieprzyjemny, choć komfortowym również by go nie określi.

Wróżka rumieni się słodko, a chłopiec z miejsca pragnie utulić brata do snu. Jest gotów oddać wszystkie skarby świata byleby tylko potrzymać Kanadę w uścisku i nacieszyć się jego przyjemną esencją dobroci, ciepła i piękna. Francja wzdycha głośno, teatralnie przewracając oczami. Powtórnie doskakuje do łóżka chłopców, choć tym razem cała jego uwaga koncentruje się wyłącznie na podopiecznym. Pochyla się nad nim powoli i składa drobny pocałunek na jego czole – delikatny, rodzicielski całus w skroń, zapewniający dobry sen. Błękitne oczy śledzą ów rytuał uważnie, a umysł mimo wielkich chęci nie potrafi go racjonalnie wyjaśnić. Czy teraz cienie będą się wystrzegać „wróżki"? Brytyjczyk nigdy nie całował blondyna na dobranoc – zwykle opowiadał bajeczne historie w czasie których chłopiec zasypiał, nim jeszcze opowieść dobiegła końca.

Zaprzątnięty własnymi myślami chłopiec nie zauważa, jak braciszek obok zasypia z szemranym „dobranoc" na ustach, a Francuz niepostrzeżenie podchodzi do drzwi. Rejestruje rzeczywistość dopiero po piętnastu minutach kontemplacji, napotykając nieco zamroczonym wzrokiem parę jasnych błękitnych oczu.

- Nie chcesz spać, _États Unis_? Wydawałeś się zmęczony, _mon_ _ange*. _

- Dlaczego mnie nie pocałowałeś? – blondyn marszczy brwi, sfrustrowany. Po kwadransie intensywnych rozmyślań, nie może wyjaśnić nurtującej go kwestii. Czemu akurat on został pominięty?

- A chcesz? – Ameryka niemal widzi jak samozadowolenie mężczyzny osiąga swoje apogeum. Nim zdąży przemyśleć odpowiedź, energicznie kiwa głową, niepomny na niepewny podjętej decyzji rozsądek. Francis raczy go uprzejmym chichotem, aksamitnym i melodyjnym. Mimowolnie chłopiec zauważa, że Brytyjczyk nie śmieje się podobnie równie często. Właściwie ostatnimi czasy nie cieszy się w ogóle. – Więc, dobrze~

Znów mężczyźnie wystarcza jeden zwinny skok, by znaleźć się przy dziecięcym posłaniu. Błękitnooki radośnie wyskakuje z kołdry i unosi głowę, ciekawie obserwując pełne wrodzonej gracji ruchy Francuza. Dorosły ostrożnie unosi jego podbródek, opuszkiem palca kreśląc kształt młodzieńczej szczęki. Wolno dotyka dłońmi policzków chłopca, łagodnie otulając go swoim wdzięcznym dotykiem. Pochyla się nad nim niebezpiecznie, doprowadzając do stanu w którym obaj niemal stykają się nosami. Lśniące niebieskie tęczówki Francisa napotykają zafascynowany błękit oczu Alfreda, a ich właściciel zamiera. Zaraz jednak uśmiecha się lekko i ostrożnie kontynuuję grę – przyciska wargi do ust chłopca, badając jego reakcję. Chłopiec nieruchomieje nagle, nie wiedząc co robić. Spodziewał się rodzicielskiego całusa w czoło, względnie w policzek, a nie czegoś podobnego! Do tej pory nie doświadczył kontaktu z kimkolwiek na owej intymnej płaszczyźnie – relacje międzyludzkie czy też międzynarodowe, miał za sprawą Brytyjczyka ograniczone do minimum.

Dlatego zdziwiony samoistnie otwiera szerzej usta, co mężczyzna odczytuje jako zgodę na dalsze działanie. Francuz wolno pogłębia pocałunek, dając blondynowi czas na zaakceptowanie sytuacji. Ameryka pierwszy raz ulega, poddając się łagodnemu dotykowi, niewątpliwie przyjemnemu, aczkolwiek dziwnie… obcemu. Pozwala mężczyźnie przebiec dłońmi po jego twarzy, czując lekkie mrowienie i miłe ciepło. Nie wie kiedy zaczyna oddawać pieszczotę – niewinnie, ale nie nieśmiało; nieco dziecinnie i nieporadnie, lecz z wyczuciem i nabytą pod angielskim dachem, elegancją. W pewnym momencie przerywa pocałunek. Lekko zarumieniony, o jaśniejących energią i ciekawością oczach, spogląda wprost na Francję.

Francis nic nie mówi, tylko… podziwia. Wydaje się zachwycony czy wręcz urzeczony – docenia odwagę blondyna, który zamiast spuścić wzrok i uciec pod kołdrę, zerka nań uważnie cudownymi tęczówkami imitującymi bezchmurny nieboskłon.

- _Bonne nuit, États Unis*_ – szepcze mrukliwie Francuz i całuje chłopca przelotnie na dobranoc. Uśmiech na jego ustach majaczy coraz wyraźniej, wywołując u blondyna znajomy dreszcz. Z cichym chichotem mężczyzna podchodzi do drzwi, mruga do chłopca, przytykając palec do ust w geście przywołującym ciszę. – To będzie nasza drobna tajemnica, _États Unis_. - tym razem mężczyzna opuszcza dziecięcy pokój na dobre, pozostawiając w ciemnościach małego niebieskookiego o sercu bijącym z prędkością daleką od normy.

Teraz potwory i nocne zbiry już nigdy nie poważą się zaatakować Alfreda, prawda?

* * *

><p>Nim się ogląda, zasypia, uśpiony swoją nad wyraz łaskawą wyobraźnią. Ostatni raz przywołuje znajomy dotyk długich palców, które kiedyś, na jednym z francuskich bankietów wplotły się w jego jasne włosy, doprowadzając je do porządku.<p>

Szkoda tylko, że ów pieszczotliwy gest stał się kamieniem, który ruszył przeklętą lawinę i miał wkrótce roztrzaskać pewne amerykańskie serce na tysiąc kawałków. Jednak on wolał o tym nie myśleć, zachować na tę ulotną chwilę tylko dobre wspomnienia, czułe mgiełki pozwalające zasnąć.

* * *

><p><em>Bonne nuit<em>. W końcu, nie musiał się martwić o żadne cienie.

_*mécontent – _z franc. Niezadowolony

*_Ça va bien? – _z franc. Wszystko w porządku?

*_Avoir une cervelle de moineau. – _z franc. Masz ptasi móżdżek

*_un, deux, trois – _z franc. Raz, dwa, trzy

*_Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas entendu_ - Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałem

*_ mon_ _ange – _z franc. Mój aniołku.

*_Bonne nuit - _z franc. Dobranoc

N/A: Ha! I tak zawitał tu wątek Ameryka x Francja~! Nie martwcie się, że nie będę go jakoś szczególnie rozwijać – nie pozwolę żabojadowi wykorzystać niepełnoletniego, tego nie musicie się obawiać. Jednakże ten motyw będzie się powtarzał, podobnie jak inne – wspominałam przecie, żebyście nie nastawiali się na kolejne szablonowe opowiadanie Anglia x Ameryka, czyż nie?


End file.
